My Wish, My Nightmare
by Tijiya
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you just might get more than you bargained for. Sometimes wishing to be in, what seems to be an awsome world, just might be more terrifying than imagined. A place where your life is constantly in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone down on the earth, some of its light shone into her window and onto her small form. Sapphire blue eyes held a poorly hidden longing in their depths, her mouth curved into a small frown. She looked up at the many stars, their light deluded by the brighter lights of the city. It was a shame really, that their true beauty could not be seen from where she lived. She brushed back a few dark brown strands of hair from her face and turned the light back on, deciding to work on her picture once more. She settled herself on her bed, clipboard and pencil in hand. She tapped the pencil against her chin, loosing herself to her inner thoughts.

'What would it be like, to be tossed into world unknown?' she wondered as she began sketching. It didn't surprise her when the face turned into Yusuke Urameshi, a character from Yu Yu Hakusho. Beside him she sketched Youko Kurama, a character from the same show. 'I should scan and color this tomorrow,' she thought as she put the sketch aside. She turned the lights off again and looked out the window, smiling as she spotted an unusually bright star.

"Little star that shines so brightly, hear my plea this night. Take me into a world unknown, into adventures only imagined, to see sights and do things unknown to this world. Little star that shines so brightly, please make my wish come true." She almost giggled at what she said, it was stupid. She did it every few months, just for the heck of it, to get it out of her system. She was a perfectly normal girl with a perfectly normal life, she was nothing special, no one important.

Her family was normal as well…unless they came from planet weird like she claimed most of them did. With ten people living underneath her roof, it's a wonder the sixteen year old female didn't go insane. Of course, she had her outlets to keep her sanity. Drawing and writing, the two things she loved to do. She hoped to become an author one day, she was working on her own book.

See, nothing out of the ordinary about her or her family. Normal dreams, normal activities, absolutely boring. Inside she craved for excitement, for something more than what her life was giving her.

She found it strange for her, she was a very quiet and shy young woman. At events she'd be the one in the corner, in a group she'd be the silent one always listening, around her family though she tended to be far more outspoken. She had a temper none knew about, a craving to fight that tended to frighten her. She never had a boyfriend, never even been kissed, she was home schooled and thus very inexperienced in just about everything that included romance. Not that she minded really, but she was very easily dominated. That was her weakness, she was so easily dominated.

Being a woman she was also a slave to her emotions, how she hated that to no end. During her time of month she would get extremely emotional and would threaten to bash anyone's head in that dared fight around her. She would be very snappish, depending on her mood; she was hell to be around during that time sometimes. Being who she was, she'd feel extremely horrible afterward and apologize profusely.

In short, most of the time she was the wall flower that people tended to look past. She hid most of her emotions, leaving others to figure out whether she was upset or in pain. That's who she was, she wouldn't change for anyone. Hopefuly she'd find someone who would see her and accept her and all of her quirks and, in turn, she'd do the same for him.

After grabbing her two favored plushies, she clambered into bed; sleep soon took her into its clutches. If she had remained at the window a moment longer she would have noticed the sickly yellow eyes, the quiet evil chuckle, and the words to follow.

'_As you wish…'_

**M.Y.W.I.S.H.M.Y.N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.**

**Tijiya: I keep trying to get a good story started for my character, Hope Rosewood. Hopefuly this one will do well, I do hope she's not so much a mary sue. I keep trying, so hard. Neeway, please leave a review before you leave, I'd greatly appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Hope Rosewood (c) Tijiya**


	2. Chapter 2

A tired moan came from her lips when she was jabbed in the side; she disliked being awoken in such a manner. Who in her family woke her up like that? No one, by what she could remember. She opened her eyes slowly when she was jabbed in the side again, only to look into a pair of dark crimson eyes. Her blood ran cold as fear pumped through her veins when she got a good look at who the crimson eyes belonged to.

The monster towered over her at a good six feet if not taller, red hair hung to mid-back, two large fangs poked out from his mouth. His skin color was a purplish color, his claws had a hooked look, and his eyes were pinned on her with hunger deep in their depths.

'A monster!' her mind screamed at her. She crawled out of the way when his large hand came down to pierce his claws into her stomach. She clumsily scrambled to her feet and began running through the forest she somehow ended up in, she looked over her shoulder to see if the monster was still in pursuit. Sure enough, he was barreling through the trees not wanting his meal to get away.

She cried out in pain when his claws raked down her back, tears sprung to her eyes and began falling as she continued to run away from the monster that wanted her for breakfast.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' she wondered. She almost cried out in joy when she saw a cave entrance, just large enough for her to crawl in. Upon seeing possible escape, she forced herself to run faster. The monster growled and seemed to start catching up with her seeing that she might get away. She dropped to the ground and quickly started crawling into the entrance, shrieking when the monster grabbed her ankle and started to pull her out.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as she kicked her leg around trying desperately to get free. "Let go, please let me go!" she continued to say over and over while violently thrashing her leg around. She managed to stay halfway in the cave because of the large rock she was able to hook her arms around. Tears coursed down her cheeks in fear, the monster was pulling so hard she feared he would rip her leg clean off.

'I don't want to die, I don't want to die!' her mind cried out as she shrieked again when the monster gave a particularly hard pull. She felt something snap and began to cry out of pain. She could hear a chuckle that most likely came from the monster at the sound of her crying. He said something in a language she couldn't understand, but it couldn't have been nice due to the venomous tone his voice took on. Suddenly her leg was released and the monsters body hit the ground with a dull thud.

She was relieved at the sound, but fearful because it meant that a bigger and stronger monster was there. She started to pull herself into the cave, wincing each time she moved her right leg in a way it didn't like. A hand grabbed her good leg causing fear to course through her once more. It began to drag her out of the cave, making her kick her leg viciously in an attempt to escape. However, something sharp entered her ankle causing her to stop and cry out. She was finally pulled out into the light of the red sun, the hand still firmly around her ankle.

"Let me go!" she cried out desperately. The one who had her ankle in a tight grip said something harsh, in a language she again didn't understand. He said something in a few other languages, which confused her. "Let go!" she kicked her leg again only to be rewarded with the same pain from before. She instantly stilled.

Seeing that anything he said was either going ignored or not understood, the person took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes widened as she got a good look at the man…no…youkai that had her.

"L-lord Yomi!" her voice was weak as her body shook. An eyebrow rose in, what seemed to be, confusion. It seemed that a name was a name no matter what language it was spoken in.

'How can this be?' she thought. 'He's from a show! He's not real!' Panic began to settle in as she tried to move away from him. His lips formed a thin line as she tried to escape again; he let out a low growl. She stilled again, at least that got through to her. It seemed she didn't speak the language, so he would have to get things through to her in other ways.

"Let go!" she repeated knowing full well now that he wouldn't understand her. Yomi released her leg only to grab her by her arm and force her to stand up. She cried out when she put too much weight on her right leg. He tugged on her arm, as if telling her to walk. However, when she tried she cried out again as her legs threatened to buckle if she tried again. She shook her head at him when he tugged again, wondering if he could sense it or something. "I can't," she let desperation fill her voice. "I can't walk." If he couldn't understand her language, let him understand her tone.

Yomi let out an exasperated sigh, wondering why he hadn't killed her yet. Yes, now he remembered. Hiei must be getting lazy if this human passed through the barrier unnoticed.

Humans weren't completely useless though, they did make excellent servants once you got them past the rebellious stage. They were weak and easily ordered around, that is if they valued their pathetic lives. He tossed her carelessly over his shoulder and began walking again, ignoring her squeak of protest.

'What's going to happen to me?' she wondered.

**M.W.M.N.**

It seemed like hours before a large building came into view, it wasn't a typical castle, didn't even look like one like she thought it would.

'Wow,' she couldn't help but think. Panic had ebbed away into a dull fear for the moment, she didn't doubt though that panic would set in again. Yomi punched in a few numbers on the keypad that opened the door, she continued to hang over his shoulder as he entered and walked past a few youkai. Panic set it again as she began to wonder where he was taking her. He entered another room, one that smelled strongly of medicine or something. She was put on a white bed before he turned and gave orders to the youkai in the room before leaving. Panic set in again as she shrunk against the back wall, trying to get as far away from the youkai as possible without hurting her leg anymore than it was.

This youkai seemed to bear a sort of resemblance to Juri, one of the announcers in the dark tournament, except he was male and stronger looking. His green eyes looked over her for a moment, as if he were able to diagnose her problem just by looking at her. He turned to a few of the strange instruments and began putting a few things together which scared her.

Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she shook on the bed wanting to go home then and there. The youkai said something that she, yet again, didn't understand. If he was saying what was going to happen she was going to be very upset because she couldn't understand! She could have sworn that she saw a pair of emerald eyes looking through the partially open door, but was distracted by the large youkai coming towards her with a needle. She curled further against the wall, looking desperately for a way out. Her heart pounded against her chest as her breathing quickened. Ignoring the pain in her leg, she darted around the youkai to the door.

She crashed straight into a firm chest, quickly coming to the realization that she had no way out. She looked up into the face of Yomi, who was probably asking what was wrong. She started to struggle when he grabbed her wrist to prevent her escape.

"Let me go, I just want to go home!" she cried out as tears began to run down her cheeks. The youkai with the needle simply shrugged, not knowing why she was freaking out. Yomi lifted her back onto the bed and grabbed both wrists in one hand and forced her to look at him with the other.

"No!" she cried out, trying to break free from his grip. He only held on tighter, letting a harsh growl fill the room. However, this did not stop her actions this time. He held onto her chin, his expression becoming stern. She tightly closed her eyes as the needle went into her skin; her sobs became silent not wanting to upset Yomi further. Once the needle was removed, Yomi let go of her. He urged her to lie down, she resisted at first. As her vision became fuzzy and everything became disoriented, she allowed herself to lie down. Her thoughts became mixed-up and confused, everything started to become dark. She heard a few words spoken before she finally fell into the world of unconsciousness.

**M.Y.W.I.S.H.M.Y.N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.**

**Tijiya: Chapter two is up, I tried to get the feelings of fear and panic into this. I hope I managed that! Neeway, please review before leaving, much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Hope Rosewood (c) Tijiya**


	3. Chapter 3

Her thoughts were incoherent as she was slowly pulled back into the waking world; she instantly noticed a dull throbbing coming from her right leg. She slowly sat up; she looked around at the white room with five other beds. Only one other was occupied, its occupant was currently sleeping. Her stomach churned, she never did well with being put under, and she always felt sick to her stomach upon waking. She lied back down, staring up at the white ceiling. She lifted up her left hand seeing that she was hooked up to an IV machine.

'What'd they do to me?' she wondered as fear began to set in again. However, she was too drowsy to do anything about it, but she did want to get away. She started to pull at the tape that held the needle in place, wanting to get out of there even if it meant slowly. She slowly pulled the needle out and put it on the bed, blood started to slowly flow from where it was injected. Ignoring that fact she got up from the bed, ignoring her spinning head. She instantly realized she was no longer in her original bed clothing, but loose fitting pants and a shirt that greatly resembled what Yusuke wore in the Makai tournament except for the color. It was black and hung on her small form loosely. Her bare feet padded across the hard floor softly, she quietly opened the door. She only froze when she heard a soft moan come from the sleeping youkai; once she was sure he was still asleep, she slipped out the door and began to rush through the halls.

When she turned a corner she froze again, her leg had been reduced to a dull pain, why did they help her? She pushed it to the back of her mind and began to wander the halls quickly, trying to find a way out. When she heard two voices she hid behind the closest door until they passed; two guards it looked like. She began to walk again, coming to a flight of stairs that hopefully let to the main door. Looking around cautiously, she began to rush down the flight of stairs.

'The door!' she thought triumphantly once reaching the bottom step. She started to make a mad dash for the door, only to be caught by the collar of the shirt she was wearing. Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach like a block of ice, so much for escaping. When she turned her head around she saw a female who gave her a kind smile, the first she had seen since being there. The female youkai released her shirt only to put up a hand and shake her head when she tried to run again.

"Do not fear me little human," she spoke gently in broken English. "I am here to help you adjust. My name is Taneki Kamaiya of the Taneki Tori clan." She looked up at Kamaiya nervously; she spotted the small blue wings stretching out from her back. She backed up a bit. "I'm not going to harm you little one," Kamaiya said in a soft tone. "Tell me, what is your name?" she questioned. She simply shook her head, refusing to speak. "All right then little one, you don't have to tell me. Come with me," Kamaiya held out a hand, as if she were telling a little child she'd take her home. She didn't run, but refused to take her hand. Kamaiya retracted her hand in understanding and began walking; making sure the 'little one' was close behind. "Since you refuse to tell me your name, I shall set you a temporary one. Hm…" Kamaiya thought about it for several minutes as they walked. "Yume, yes, that will do," she smiled. "What do you think?"

"It's fine," 'Yume' said quietly. "What's going to happen to me?" she questioned softly.

"You will serve under Lord Yomi," Kamaiya replied simply. She led Yume into a small room with a large window, a bed, a chair, and a closet. "This is where you will be staying while you serve under Lord Yomi. What, did you expect something more cramped and with several other servants?" she questioned upon seeing Yume's curious face. Yume simply nodded. "Lord Yomi doesn't have many servants, you will be the third. He dislikes going out to find others unless necessary so he makes certain the humans stay healthy until they grow old and unable to serve any longer." Yume nodded her understanding. Kamaiya kneeled down in front of Yume, holding onto her hands. "Lord Yomi is not a cruel Lord; so long as you behave you will be fine. However, he will not think twice about striking you if you step out of line. Give him no reason to harm you and he will not."

"I can't understand him," Yume admitted quietly as if she had done some great wrong.

"That's why I'm here; I will translate for you and teach you the language until you can understand it well enough on your own. Don't worry, you're safe here."

**M.Y.W.I.S.H..Y.N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.**

**Tijiya: It seems things are looking up for Yume, but is it too soon to tell? Is she truely safe or is it just temporary? You will have to wait to find out! Unless you wanna guess, you can do that too. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Hope Rosewood/Yume and Kamaiya (c) Tijiya**


	4. Chapter 4

Within a few weeks Yume adjusted to what she was expected to do on a daily basis, she was always silent and did as told. She quickly found that Yomi was constantly busy with something and disliked being interrupted unless the place was burning down. She doubted he'd want to be disturbed even then. He was much different than the show had perceived him to be, he was much more snappish and cold, he'd simply wave you off if he thought what you had to say was unimportant. However, she had never seen him become angry; it seemed no one was dumb enough to do that.

Her leg was doing much better; it didn't even hurt anymore much to her relief. Each morning and night she would jump into the nearby river. In the early morning it was freezing, but woke her fully up. By nightfall it'd be somewhat warm because of the sun shining on it all day so she'd be able to clean herself off in semi comfort before it got too cold.

When it came to meals, however, she tended to stay away from it. It looked like it came from a distant planet and tasted like it too, most of the time she went hungry. When she was desperate she'd eat a couple of bites before giving up, youkai eat the strangest of things.

She was learning the Japanese language, but still could only understand a bit. It sounded odd to her, what she could understand, but it was better than nothing. Kamaiya had left her with words of good luck, leaving her to hold her own now.

Yes, she was still miserable and still wanted to go home, but it was a bit more bearable than before. She would still cry herself to sleep at night though, wishing she could see her family again no matter how odd or annoying they were.

Currently she was working in the garden; she didn't know what grew there and would rather not know. Yume swore up and down that one of the growing plants tried to bite her! She heard a light growling behind her, her heart raced as she slowly turned around. To no surprise, it was a youkai. He had long grey hair tied into a braid, dark grey wolf ears were positioned where normal ears would be if he had been human. A tail swayed gently behind him, his wolf-like feet were left bare. His golden eyes bore into her blue ones as he grinned, licking his chops. Yume was just about to scramble away and scream, but was stopped when he clamped a hand around her mouth. He tied a piece of cloth around her mouth and tossed her over his shoulder before bounding off with incredible speed. Tears streamed down her face as she wondered what her fate would be this time.

'Why me?' she wondered as she whimpered. The wolf youkai was far from gentle as he bounded from area to area, obviously pleased with himself for catching such a bounty.

"Lovely meal she will make." She pieced out as best she could, it wasn't accurate she supposed, but it was enough to know what he planned on doing with her.

'I don't want to be dinner!' she cried out in her mind. Soon enough, the wolf stopped at a cave and dropped her carelessly on the floor. A couple of others came over, their mouths watering.

"Human, so long since had human," she was able to translate. Yume shrunk back against the wall in fear, tears continued to fall. "Yet no, little king around, safe no." She attempted to pull the cloth from her mouth and cry for help, but a hand was clamped firmly around her mouth. "Hush, or now kill you," the wolf hissed harshly. She trembled silently, her tears continued to stream down her face.

'I'm going to die,' she thought fearfully. 'I'm really going to die!'

"Little king go, eat now!" another wolf hissed and raked his claws across her back painfully. The hand was removed, too soon it seemed. Her shriek of pain was heard by the 'little king' as he was called. The wolves howled in rage and began to claw at her, wanting her dead before the little king got there. The moment the wolves scattered due to the blue light, was the moment she ran past the little king and across the field.

"Wait!" the king called to her. She didn't listen, she kept on running. Fear coursed through her body, blood flowed from her open wounds, she would not stop until she was far away from danger. Behind her was not only the little king, but she heard the quickened footsteps of the wolves.

Soon she could not hear any sounds of anyone following, but she refused to stop even after the skies darkened and rain began pouring from above. Her hair stuck to her back and face, her clothes stuck to her small form showing just how thin she had become. Her feet became bloody; her clothes became covered in mud from falling quite a few times. Her tears mixed in with the mud and rain, she was wet, cold, and miserable.

A large rock formation came into sight, the top of it hung over enough to give her shelter. She curled up underneath the rock and fell into a miserable, fitful sleep, shaking and shivering the entire time.

A small little creature with green skin and pale yellow eyes came up to her prone form with a little grin.

"Do you like your wish mistress?" he chuckled. "You should have been careful what you wished for, you got it." Yume whimpered in her sleep as if in response. With a snap of his fingers, the little creature was gone.

**M.Y.W.I.S.H.M.Y.N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.E.**

**Tijiya: There is an explination for the terrible language that the wolves spoke. You see, that is how she hears it until she learns more. It's broken up, she can't hear it accurately yet. Hope that explains it. Neeway, what do you think of the story so far? Is it bad? Rushed? Just right? Let me know! Also, I might make some changes to previous chapters. If I do, I will let you all know kay? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Hope/Yume (c) Tijiya**


End file.
